Regras de convivência
by Sorah
Summary: Fem!Lock/TeenLock Sherlock e Joan são melhores amigos, e acabaram dando um jeito de dividirem um dormitório num colégio interno. Só que ter uma amizade tão próxima com alguém do sexo oposto num relacionamento tão íntimo exige limites. E essa é a história de como eles extrapolam esses limites. Joanlock altamente NSFW.


**Eu sei que muita gente odeia femlock. Eu, pessoalmente, odiava. Não entendia o motivo de existir femlock. Daí vi algumas histórias e entendi. Portanto peço uma chance : )**

**Capítulo 1**

A ala feminina do colégio St. Raphael era geralmente muito mais movimentada que a ala masculina. Os motivos eram muitos, mas a primeira resposta que viria da boca de uma estudante era que a ala masculina cheirava a meias usadas e uniforme de Rugby suado. Então quando queriam se encontrar, eram geralmente os meninos que iam até a ala feminina. O que era permitido apenas até as oito da noite. Depois, uma inspetora passava por todos os corredores com uma caderneta na mão, anotando o nome de cada garoto que estivesse dentro do prédio.

No segundo ano, Sherlock e Joan tinham encontrado um jeito de burlar essa regra. Sherlock não suportava dormir no mesmo quarto que Greg, dado que ele roncava muito e, em geral, fazia muito mais bagunça do que o garoto considerava saudável. Também haviam tido muitas discussões graças ao hábito de manter produtos químicos dentro da geladeira. Sherlock chegava a reclamar que as cervejas contrabanteadas de Greg ocupavam muito espaço no frigobar, e Greg costumava rebater que se ele não tentasse manter clorofórmio onde outros alimentos eram mantidos, haveria mais espaço para ele. Então foi para o bem de todos que Molly aceitou mudar-se para o quarto de Greg quando os dois começaram a namorar.

Molly, até então, era companheira de quarto de Joan. Parecia um acaso do destino que a troca de quartos desse tão certo, mas na verdade o relacionamento de Greg e Molly teve muita influência de Sherlock, interessado em mudar-se para o quarto de Joan.

Como ninguém verificava os quartos, depois das oito da noite Sherlock simplesmente mantinha-se dentro do mesmo e não saía até as oito da manhã do dia seguinte, quando os garotos eram permitidos novamente na ala feminina.

E tudo parecia dar certo, até que certas regras precisaram ser criadas para manter um nível de convivência decente. Foi Joan quem primeiro arrancou uma folha de caderno e colou no mural.

**_Regras de convivência básica_**

**_1 - Fumar só é permitido de janela aberta, antes das sete da noite._**

**_2 - Produtos químicos voláteis tevem ser mantidos em embalagens lacradas, impermeáveis e seladas._**

Depois de mais algumas semanas convivendo, ficou óbvio que só aquelas regras não bastariam.

Aos dezessete anos, Sherlock só se barbeava uma vez a cada três dias, o que era muito mais que suficiente. Suas lâminas duravam três vezes mais que as de Joan, por exemplo. E como comprar lâminas era algo difícil quando se mora num colégio interno, e as oferecidas pelo colégio eram de baixíssima qualidade, eventualmente Joan acavava usando as de Sherlock.

Aquele dia era um desses dias.

Sherlock acordara bem depois que Joan, como era habitual. Ela já havia saído do chuveiro, com uma toalha enrolada na cabeça e outra no corpo, quando Sherlock decidiu levantar. Enquanto ela vasculhava seu guarda-roupa a procura do uniforme, Sherlock entrara no banheiro para ter seu ritual matinal de fazer suas necessidades, escovar os dentes e fazer a barba, que começava a dar sinais de aspereza no maxilar.

Todas as suas coisas estavam sempre no mesmo lugar - meticulosamente. Então quando abriu o armário do espelho e não encontrou sua gilete, suspirou.

Esperou exatamente dois minutos - o tempo que ele levaria para concluir seu ritual matinal - e saiu do banheiro, sabendo que Joan já teria terminado de se trocar.

— É o terceiro dia que você sai com o Jake.

Joan, que estava penteando os cabelos loiros, virou o corpo todo para Sherlock, com a escova no meio do cabelo.

— Não vou sair com o Jake.

— É claro que vai - disse Sherlock, franzindo o cenho. - E eu quero minha gilete.

— No box do banheiro.

Sherlock balbuciou nervoso e entrou de volta no banheiro, encontrando a gilete junto ao sabonete de Joan.

— Você tem que parar de usar minha gilete, é sério - ele disse, passando espuma no rosto. - É absolutamente anti-higiênico.

— A ideia é justamente fazer isso no banho, o momento mais higiênico que poderia ter - declarou Joan. - A gilete que vendem aqui corta minhas pernas.

— Só que não é só pras pernas que você usa minha gilete - Sherlock disse, com o rosto já metade raspado.

Joan havia enrubecido, mas Sherlock estava mais preocupado em não se cortar do que em olhar para a garota sentada na cama.

— Não tem como você saber isso!

— Claro que tem. Você deixou o creme que você usa pra depilação íntima dentro do banheiro e tomou banho logo de manhã, o que significa que vai se encontrar com alguém, e provavelmente espera sexo.

Joan bufou nervosa e se levantou com uma caneta na mão. Atravessou o quarto até o mural e segurou a tampa da caneta entre os dentes.

**_3 - É proibido fazer comentários que causem embaraçamento._**

Sherlock a viu atravessando o quarto de canto de olho e lavou o rosto antes de sair pra conferir o que ela tinha escrito. Irritado, ele tirou a caneta da mão dela e escreveu logo abaixo.

**_4 - É proibido usar a gilete um do outro._**

— Eu não tinha outra opção! - declarou Joan, cruzando os braços. - E você nem precisa fazer a barba, se deixar um mês não cria nem uma pelugem.

— Eu não tenho culpa se você tem mais pêlos corporais do que eu.

Joan abriu a boca em forma de "o" e ficou alguns segundos, inconformada, encarando Sherlock, que já presentia uma enxurrada de reclamações.

— Antes que você comece, eu já até me barbeei com a gilete sabendo pra que fim você a usou, coisa que você não faria se fosse o contrário - disse Sherlock, antes que ela acabasse de tomar fôlego pra reclamar.

— Em primeiro lugar, eu duvido que você tenha qualquer tipo de pêlo corpóreo ou evidência de que já passou pela puberdade a não ser a sua altura. Em segundo lugar, mesmo que tivesse, não precisaria se depilar, porque ninguém vai ver de qualquer forma - ela atacou.

— Isso tudo é porque eu deixei claro que sei que vai se encontrar com o Jake? - Sherlock perguntou, mudando o tom, tornando-se levemente agressivo.

— Você não precisa dizer em voz alta todas as deduções que faz!

— O fato de que ia se encontrar com ele era segredo? Você vive dando detalhes dos seus encontros, achei que confiasse em mim.

— Não se faça de vítima!

—Ok, então da próxima vez que você tiver uma gilete novinha, eu vou usar pro mesmo fim que você.

— Como se você…

— Se você duvidar mais uma vez do desenvolvimento hormonal do meu corpo, vou ser obrigado a prová-lo pra você. E aí vai ter uma nova regra no mural dizendo que é proibido exibir os genitais.

Joan pressionou os lábios numa linha fina e então deu as costas à Sherlock, voltando ao espelho para continuar penteando o cabelo.

— Não devia se depilar pra ele. Ontem o ouvi contando pros amigos que você tem todos os pêlos do corpo loiros. Ele deve gostar.

Joan grunhiu e arremeçou a escova, que atingiu o ombro de Sherlock.

— Regra número três! - ela gritou.


End file.
